You wanna bet?
by phantomsimmer
Summary: When Orginization xiii is looking for a new member, what happens when Axel finally meets his match against the firey Larxene? A Larxel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

You wanna bet

You wanna bet? – An Axel and Larxene Fanfic

P.s- I do not own any characters or any locations etc in this Fanfic, and this is my first Fanfic, so enjoy! This is dedicated to my best friend bekka, who larxene is based upon!!

Chapter 1; 

"Another boring lecture huh?"

Demyx whispered to Axel who was asleep with his head on the table. Funnily enough, no-one had noticed him by now, not even Demyx who was sitting next to him. After no reply Demyx gave Axel a sharp poke in the ribs causing him to jump up and exclaim;

"I demand better toilets!" The organization peered round to face Axel, dishing him out confused looks.

"Carry on." He replied sinking down in his chair. Xemnas was giving a truly boring speech about how he needed more hearts, and how the brat Sora's power was growing each day. As he waffled on Axel challenged Demyx to a thumb-war, but something that Xemmnas had said caused Axel to stop half way through and listen intently;

"On a lighter note, we shall be looking for recruits for a new member of Organization thirteen, and preferably female. But we need volunteers to find her. Any volunteers?" Xemnas asked. Axel shot up his hand. Followed by Vexen, Demyx and Xigbar. There had never been any female members of the organization, and Axel was certainly looking forward to this.

"Ah, you four there is a line of women outside waiting to be interviewed, go to the main hall, and I'll call them in." Xemnas told the four men, as soon as he was finished Axel shot out of the door like a dart. As the other three made there way through the door, Xemnas caught Xigbar's arm to whisper;

"Keep an eye on Axel, we wouldn't want women be fondled on the first day" Xigbar nodded and made his way to catch up with the other three.

As the four men in black walked down the corridors they began to discuss what qualities the women should have, Axel being the main contributor to the conversation.

Finally arriving to the main hall the four men found several white chairs laid out for them, as they sat down, the first entrant walked in, as soon as the woman made it through the door the cry of "next!" emerged from where Axel was sitting;

"Axel we haven't even interviewed her yet! Why in the world did you do that?" cried Xigbar giving Axel an angry look.

"If I have to put up with a woman in the organization, she is not having legs like that!" Axel protested.

"We are focusing on talent and skills not looks, now if you could take this seriously Axel, we have a job to do." added Xigbar in an annoyed tone.

"God, it's like you don't know me at all." Axel replied sarcastically, slumping back into his chair, knowing that this would not be a fun afternoon.

After hours of countless interviews, the four men had not got any further in thier mission to find a new recruit. Axel was slaming his head on the clipboard, and the other three were trying thier hardest to look interested.

"Last enterant Larxene, you may come in now" Vexen shouted, and through the white doorway walked in a confident-looking woman wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Axel examined her carefully, she had butter-blonde hair and a fair complexion and sea blue eyes. She had a trim figure and long shapely legs. This afternoon was looking better by the minute Axel thought to himself.

"Take a seat Miss Larxene, pleased to meet you" Greeted Axel pointing to a seat, in a buisness-like manner.

"Thank you Sir, pleased to meet you," Larxene repiled with a handshake to each of the men, the light from the window excentuating her fine chisled features. She sat primly on her seat with her legs crossed, as xigbar flicked through her resime impressed at the sight.

" Martial artist, a previous assasin, 22 years of age.., this all looks very promising, it would be our pleasure to work with you. If you want, the job is yours" Vexen said.

"Really Thank you!But wait a sec, youre givng me a job this quickly?" Larxene asked confused.

"After the day we've had we would hire a monkey and be happy" Demyx replied.

" Anyways, welcome to the Organiation, Axel will show you to your room and you are expetced to go to a formal ceremony tommorrow moring to meet Xemmnas." Xigbar told Larxene as she stood up and made her way to the door, Axel following shortly behind. Axel smirked to himself as he thought;

"Looks like life in the Orginization's looking up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sugar and Spice

**Chapter 2: Sugar and Spice**

Again I do not own any characters etc. I got some questions why Larxene is not her violent self, but her true character will appear in later chapters. Enjoy!

"What the hell have you got in these bags, the Russian circus?" moaned Axel as he struggled lifting two giant overfilled suitcases out of the boot of Larxene's car.

"Don't moan so much. It can't be that heavy." Larxene added picking up the bigger suitcase with ease, swinging it whilst walking to the entrance, Axel hobbling slowly behind tugging along the suitcase on his way. Larxene walked through the headquarters as if she was carrying a mere handbag, whilst Axel stopped halfway up the stairs for a break.

Larxene turned the knob of the door studying the room with excitement. It was a huge white room, on one side of the room stood a four poster bed, with a white canopy draped over the top, and a small drawer the on one side of the bed. On the other side of the room there was a small wooden dressing table and a huge wardrobe. There was a set of double doors that led open to a balcony, overlooking the wonder of the world that never was.

Larxene hurriedly kicked off her shoes, feeling the soft plush carpet beneath her feet. She walked over to the bed and laid back and closed her eyes only to be interrupted by a grunting sound down the hall.

Axel appeared in the doorway, wiping the sweat off his brow and collapsing on a nearby chair leaving the luggage to fall on the floor.

"God Axel you were ten minutes, how come you took so long?" Larxene asked. Axel shot his head round to face Larxene glaring at her:

"Because of your dammed luggage that's why!" Axel said angrily, as Larxene smirked.

"I thought that you'd be able to carry that. It looks like I'll have to give you some lessons. And don't even think of going in my suitcase." She replied sarcastically walking over to the bathroom shutting the door behind her leaving Axel looking furious.

"Bloody women." Axel said to himself whilst slumping back onto the chair as she sat down he glanced back at the suitcase on the bed.

"I wonder what's in there that she doesn't want me to see" He smirked evilly as he walked over to the overloaded suitcase curiously unzipping it and lifting up the case.

He rummaged around careful that Larxene would not catch him in the act. He looked finding a variety of clothes but something in particular caught his eye, in the depth of the suitcase lay a small black bag which Axel took over to the chair and opened carefully finding a surprisingly strange object.

"What the hell is that?" Axel said quizzically taking the object into his gloved hands. In his hands lay a small package thinly wrapped. Axel slid off the packaging to reveal an even stranger object.

"What in the world does she need this for?" Axel asked himself as he studied the object with curiosity. It almost looked like a extremely small white rocket but it was made out of plastic with a small piece of sting attached to the end.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing Axel?!" Came a loud scream from Larxene her blue eyes turning icy with anger, making Axel jump up in fright dropping the mysterious object on the floor. Larxene picked it up in her small hand when she realized what it was she began to turn a deep crimson.

"Axel get out before I kill you!" Larxene shouted whacking Axel round the head.

"What did you do that for?" Axel replied rubbing his head.

"Don't you know what this is? Ugh.. This is so embarrassing!" Larxene sighed.

"No I don't and I would appreciate it if you told me. C'mon it can't be that bad." Axel added walking over to Larxene.

"It's a bloody tampon. Women use it when they have a period. There you happy?" Larxene said. Axel went a deep shade of red and looked over at Larxene whose head was buried in a multitude of white pillows. He walked over to the door and before he left said;

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Larxene" and walked out and closed the door behind him before Larxene had a chance to reply.

As her head emerged from the pillows she sat up and picked up the tampon from the floor and sighed;

"Life with twelve men is not going to be easy."


	3. Chapter 3

Again I do not own any KH or KH2 etc and any quotes i use here. Thanks!! here's where the personalitly of my best friend starts to sink in a little..

Larxene hoped that tommorrow would be better than today at least.

Larxene had hoped that this tomorrow could be better today the rest, better than the last at the least. Axel had left the room abruptly leaving the annoyed Larxene sitting on the bed, her hands to her temples. She scooted back and slumped in the pillows and opened the small wooden drawer next to her and pulled out a small red notebook- her diary. She picked up her pen and began to write on the page;

_Diary, _

_Does anyone have a noose? Or poison? Which would be quicker? Or I might just poke myself to death. What happened you may wonder, well, I have just had a craptacular day, that's all? No. Some guy who calls himself Axel has given me want not just to kill him but kill myself within 10 minutes of meeting him. He went in my luggage, went through my personal items, and had the impertinence to ask me what a tampon was! I'll deal with him tomorrow._

She closed the diary and placed it back in the drawer and collapsed in the pillows and sighed then shut her eyes to try and block all memories of the past day.

The next morning Axel rushed in Larxene's bedroom frantic about something. He shouted "Larxene, Larxene wake up!" and shook her shoulders. She groaned and rolled over, desperate to sleep. He shook her again and in desperation tipped a small glass of water over her head.

"Axel you idiot! Why didya do that for?" Larxene moaned stretching and scooting back under the covers. Axel rolled his eyes and said "Larxene you have the welcoming ceremony in 15 minutes!" Larxene's eyes opened and she jumped out of bed "Holy crap! I forgot!" She shouted frantically running to the bathroom towel in hand. She scooped up her clothes and shut the door behind her.

"And what I am I supposed to do whilst her majesty showers?" Axel said above the loud gush of water.

" I dunno, grab me some breakfast" Larxene shouted.

"As you command" Axel grimaced and hunted for something for Larxene to eat, he quickly grabbed a banana from the small porcelain bowl on the dressing table. He sat down and waited as Larxene towled herself off and quickly dressed, in a plain white blouse with eyelet lace and a black skirt. He rushed out of the bathroom and slipped her shoes on.

"Aren't you forgetting something" Axel asked quizzically. Larxene looked down at herself. Nope. She had underwear on.

"Uh.no, don't think so." Larxene replied

"Your hair" Axel said. Larxene took one of the tresses in her hand and saw that it was dripping violently in her hand.

"I always go out with wet hair, c'mon!" She replied pulling Axel along by the hand and forcing him down the hallway. They reached the elevator and stepped in.

"Here's you're breakfast ta-da!" Axel presented the banana in a theatrical flourish. Larxene took the banana and began to eat with hungry mouthfuls.

"I'm guessing you like bananas then?" Axel said watching Larxene gulp down the remaining chunks of banana.

"Nah I hate them. I'm just hungry. Did you know that banana's are an excellent source of potassium?" Larxene added. Axel gave her a slight nod and looked at her a managed to stifle a laugh, only to laugh louder when she looked at him like he was slightly deranged.

"What?" Larxene asked. Axel laughed again and confessed-"It's just the fact that you have wet hair and a mouth-full of banana and you're going to one of the most important ceremonies. What Xemnas will see in you I do not know." Larxene stuck her tongue out childishly and recomposed herself for the ceremony. The elevator doors slid open and Larxene walked next to Axel and stopped in front of a large pair of white drawers.

"Here goes nothing" Larxene whispered to Axel.

"Good Luck. You need it" Axel replied, as Larxene sarcastically smiled and walked into the room with thirteen high white chairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy mother of crap

_Holy mother of crap._

Larxene thought as she stepped through the large white doors to face eleven cloaked figures starred down at her.

_What's the worst that could happen? _Larxene's better mind thought.

_Oh yeah. They could kill me. _Larxene reminded herself.

Larxene strided over to the dais with as much confidence as she could muster, to see Xemnas and Siax waiting to begin the ceremony.

"Members of Organization XII, we are here to witness and celebrate the arrival of a new member, Larxene." Xemnas shouted. Larxene looked around the room to see them all starring intensely at her, as if she was a shiny object, and they were the three year old children, except for Demyx who was trying to fight off sleep and appeared as if he would fall of his chair at any moment.

"Kneel" Xemnas asked Larxene. She bent her legs down and tipped her head forward. Xemnas placed a cold hand on Larxene's forehead and said- "Larxene you must take the transition from the outside world to here. You must forget about life outside of the Organisation. Are you willing and able?" Larxene snapped back to reality after being intrigued by how close Demyx was to tumbling off the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, sure. I mean of course Sir. Yes. Sorr" Before Larxene could finish Axel clamped his hand over her mouth to stop herself humiliating herself any further.

"Good. Now rise." Xemnas told Larxene. Larxene rose to his command and felt herself being nudged in the ribs, and turned to find Axel holding up a large black coat. She comfortably slid into the coat. Larxene reached for her coat buttons, to receive yet another poke and find Axel shaking his head vigorously. What was so wrong about doing up coat buttons?

"You are now Larxene official member of Organisation XII, number XII an-" Xemnas was now cut off by Roxas a puzzled look on his face.

"But...But...But!! I'm number XII! You mean I'm being RELAGATED!" Roxas moaned. Xemnas shot him a death glare and mocked-"f you're going to be such a baby, you can do the laundry for the next four weeks." Roxas looked quite panicked, and managed to let a quiet 'Sorry' and slink back in his chair.

"Back to where we were. Oh yes. Here are you're weapons. Your very own kunai, small, but very powerful." Xemnas told Larxene as Siax handed her eight small dagger-like weapons, electric blue, with yellow sharp points on the end. Larxene picked one up curiously and put one between her finger, and it fitted comfortably in her hands. She placed each one between each finger individually, and waited curiously as Xemnas signalled the other members of the Organization to come over by him.

Each member summoned a dark orb, which expanded into a large purplish blackish doorway, the exterior looking almost like translucent smoke. Each one stepped in, and to Larxene's amazement, appeared before her in a matter of seconds. They were all making jokes, and laughing about something that Larxene couldn't make out, but it involved her and by the looks of it. Her coat.

They all formed a not-so-orderly line and the first person in the line was a fairly young looking boy, or rather teen, no more than eighteen, he had blue hair that obscured his small features, and half of his face.

"Zexion, number VI." He said in a rather quiet but serious voice. Once he had spoken he bent down and clasped the lowest button on her coat together and walked away. 'How weirder can this get?' Larxene thought as the next man walked up. Older than the last, a man with an eye patch and a ponytail came up to her and did yet another button up. He had serious features, but when he smiled, his face was transformed and his eyes lit up. "Xigbar. Call me Xiggy." He said in a surprising accent. Larxene smiled back warmly and waited until the tedious ceremony was over.

She had been introduced to several members of the Organisation so far- Demyx, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, (who blushed immensely at the fact that he did a button up) Siax and Xemnas, whom she had already met.

Axel was the last to fasten a button on her coat. He quickly fastened it and stared at her with deep emerald eyes. Larxene soon became aware of their close proximity, and edged away.

"I have these kunai for a reason you know." Larxene said holding up one hand.

"To protect yourself? Shame, thought it was my job." Axel replied lowering her hand. He flashed a dazzling crooked smile and walked off. Leaving Larxene deciding weather she was annoyed with him, or pleasantly surprised. Nope-she was annoyed. She knew his game and she didn't want to be the notch-on-the-bedpost again. Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

Larxene and Xemmnas were the last to be left in the room

Larxene and Xemmnas were the last to be left in the room. Larxene had already proceeded to make her way to the double doors when Xemmnas stopped her.

"Wait Larxene, I need to inform you of your first mission."

"..My mission? I thought new members weren't allowed to go out on missions until they had been fully trained?" Larxene asked quizzically.

"You look promising, and I'm curious on how you will fight." He answered with a half smile.

"Uh, thanks, what am I doing?"

"Your mission is to intercept Sora in Hollow Bastion. He is catching on the trail of some weaponry plans we have stored there. You need to go there, get the plans and throw Sora off the trail. Not too hard of a task, is it?" Xemmnas asked, raising one silvery eyebrow.

_Oh great. First mission I get I have to go and try and fight Key blade baby._

"Am I going alone?" Larxene asked nervously.

"No, Axel shall accompany you."

"_Why do I always get stuck with that moron?" _Larxene groaned under her breath.

Xemmnas let a quiet laugh out and replied;

"You shouldn't be too hard on Axel; he's been one of our most trustworthy members of the organisation. He's a good guy. Go easy on him."

"Could have fooled me." Larxene moaned and walked out of the door.

Larxene trudged her way up the winding stairs to get to her room. Her coat was heavy, and weighed her down. She turned the last corner to her room, to see Axel standing propped against her doorway blocking every possible entrance. Larxene gave an annoyed cough.

"Heard about our mission together?" Axel asked smirking.

"Yes. And I'm thoroughly annoyed that I have to get stuck with you. Again. Could you please move?" Larxene replied angrily.

"In a second, but I'd like to know that I worked very hard to get this mission." Larxene stopped in her tracks and turned towards Axel. Who was now looking very smug.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, all the guys wanted to go with you. I had to prove my strength to get to fight with you. I'll have you know I was the best. And the strongest." He added looking very proud.

"Heh, the others mustn't have tried very hard then if _you_ won." Larxene snapped sarcastically. "Now will you move?"

"Yes your highness." Axel groaned and moved a step to the left. Larxene's hand moved to the doorknob. She turned it and pressed. Nothing happened. She tried again with more force, this time agitated.

"Forgetting something?" Axel chirped dangling a set of keys in his hand. Larxene went to take them, when he raised his hand. "Say please" He teased. Larxene jumped and snatched them. She turned the keys in the lock and opened the door. She closed the door behind her, to hear only seconds later someone knocking on her door. She opened the door with a sigh only to see Axel standing in front of it. He seemed to take up the entire doorway.

"Hey Larx, the mission's tonight, so catch up on some sleep."

"Um..okay. Goodbye." She replied shutting the door. Axel's face fell with the shutting of the door, but lightened up when Larxene re-opened the door looking very sly, her pink lips in a thin smile.

"By the way. It's Larxene to you." She said shutting the door immediately leaving Axel in a state, not knowing whether do be stunned or annoyed.

"Goodbye." He mumbled from the hall.

Larxene had felt sleepy throughout the morning after the not-so-early wake up call. She had also become rather disorientated, it was never dark in the castle, always daylight.

Larxene slipped off her coat and kicked off her heavy boots and slouched on the bed, curled up and fell into a light sleep.

Time had passed too quickly when she heard another episode of heavy knocking at the door. She clamped a pillow over her ears, and then threw it in annoyance against the door.

"Axel go away!" Larxene grumbled.

"Hey dude! It's me! Xiggy, c'mon let me in!" A cheery voice sound emerged from behind the door. Larxene's eyes lit and this and she jumped off the bed and skipped to the door. Xigbar had the effect of cheeriness in people. You couldn't be angry with a guy so relaxed.

"Hey, c'mon in, what was it that you wanted?" Larxene asked as Xigbar entered the room curiously.

"I just came to run a few things up, you missed lunch, I thought you might want to eat something before your mission." Xigbar added. Larxene took notice of what Xigbar was carrying. He was holding a small tray adorned with food, more than Larxene could eat. She smiled happily at his warm gesture.

"Xigbar, you really shouldn't of, that's so sweet, thank you." Larxene beamed.

"I didn't." Xigbar said casually.

"Then who…oh, no. Axel? Axel?! Why does that jerk have to get involved with everything?!"Larxene moaned folding her arms childishly and sat on the bed. Xigbar placed the tray on her dresser and walked to the door silently. He turned back to Larxene and sighed.

"Try to eat something; we wouldn't want you fainting on your first mission." And closed the door gently behind him.

_He's probably touched it. Ew. Those huge hands all over my food. Gross. No way am I eating that. _Larxene thought irrationally to herself. She sat primly on the bed with her head held high. Temptation finally got to the better of her and she began to glance at the tray of tempting food that lay before her. Only when she saw the food she realised how hungry she actually was, she hadn't eaten all day- her craving for food overpowered her and within a minute she was devouring food hungrily.

Another knock proceeded at the door. Larxene managed a muffled 'come in' through a mouthful of food. A head of flaming red hair peeked round the door.

"Hey, you ready?" Axel asked. Larxene nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food. She sat up from the bed and grabbed her coat when Axel stopped her.

"You're not going out dressed like _that._ You're fighting not going to a meeting." Axel added, eying her choice of clothing. Larxene glanced down looking at her clothes. She was still in a blouse, skirt, and flesh coloured tights she had worn for the ceremony. Larxene blushed slightly at her own foolishness, bringing a soft warm colour to her bland pale cheeks. She hunted to her still unpacked suitcase, rummaged to pull out a black tank top, and a pair of rather tightish trousers. She held them up to Axel and he nodded in approval. She quickly grabbed her boots and coat and headed over to the bathroom to change. Axel shouted from her room;

"y'know its customary that we wear_ nothing_ on our upper body under our coats." Larxene gave a sarcastic fake laugh from the bathroom and pulled the tank top over her head. The trousers took a bit of pulling and pushing to get on, and didn't leave much to the imagination, but the coat would cover that. She slipped on her heavy boots, and covered the coat over her. There was a sharp pricking sensation in her thigh, and she pulled out a set of leather gloves and her kunai- she had stashed them there for her later use. She placed them carefully in between her fingers. She walked out the bathroom, and Axel gave another sigh of disapproval.

"Now what?" Larxene asked in annoyance.

"You can't walk around with a pair of kunai in your hands you'll hurt yourself. You only need them when necessary. Come here and I'll show you how to summon them." Axel spoke. Immediately he placed his hands by his sides, and focused his energy on them, two faint spirals came into view, circled by fire. They came into better focus, and then, Axel grabbed the air and his circular blades came fully into view. Standing up straight he then, within seconds, made them disappear back into the thin air they had come from.

"Do what I did, only reverse. Focus your entire mind on the image of the kunai fading. It should be slower but speed up with more practice." Axel advised. Larxene obeyed, closing her eyes and imaging her hands empty of the kunai, it took longer than Axels' around four or five seconds, but when she reopened her eyes, the kunai had gone. Larxene was relatively pleased for her first attempt. Without Axel's command, she did the reverse, imagined herself standing with the kunai. Her eyes were closed but, it was like a small film rolling in her mind. She saw herself and the kunai; they were floating around in the air. She stretched her fingers apart and grabbed them. She opened her eyes, stood upright admiring the glistening daggers now in her fingers.

"Very good, now c'mon lets go, we only have about ten minutes to get those plans." Axel suggested. Larxene looked rather alarmed at this.

"Ten minutes?! We've got to get to hallow bastion in _ten minutes._ It's a whole other world! by ship alone that would take an hour or more!" Larxene shouted getting aggravated. They couldn't get there and get the plans in ten minutes!

"I know. That's why we are going by portal." Axel spoke calmly, almost mocking her. He raised his hand and a glowing black hole stretched out in front of them. Axel walked in with ease. Larxene followed nervously. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the first mission was going to be a bad one..


End file.
